As of now, untiltled
by Jackie and Jamie's Angels
Summary: Dolly, Disko, Bunnie, Cappy, and Ken are friends.They are in a band, but the several events happen, and Dolly is now a cutter and they're in the 1700's in the Carribean! second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This isn't my first Pirates fic, but it's the first one I've posted! So hey, feel free to critisize! If it seems OOC, tell me, damn you! Also, tell me if something is spelled wrong, paragraphs seems too long, etc.

Disclaimer: I am afraid to report that I only own myself, not the movie, nor my friends. Actually, I also own the plot, the band name, and several other stuff.

* * *

Dolly, Cappy, Disko, Ken, and Bunny were all very weird. Yet, they were all friends. Also, aside from being friends, they were in a band called B.A.D.G.E. Bitch, Ass, Delusionial, Good in bed, Eccentric. Dolly was bitch, Disko was ass, Cappy was delusionial, Ken was good in bed, and Bunny was eccentric. They have been friends for over ten years, but have only been in a band for three months. They had one song, called Lesbian Love. And no, no one was lesbian. 

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Their real names went like this:

Dolly:Jessica

Disko: ''

Cappy:Camille

Ken:Kenneth

Bunny:Brittany

Yes, Disko and Dolly have the same first name, but are not related in any way, shape, or form.

They are just friends, thought they sometimes act like sisters.

Also, they are all 23, except Disko and Ken were 24 and Cappy who was 22, and all went to the same college. They all had dorms next to each other, Cappy was with Bunnie, Disko was with Dolly, and Ken was with his brother Kevin. Although they all have different class periods, they meet up at a lunch area and talk to one another. Kevin always sat at the table next to them, talking to his girlfriend, occaisionally flicking his eyes over to his brother.

Cappy was a very hyper woman. She just wouldn't stop smiling! She wasn't so smiley that she always wore yellow, goodness no. In fact, she always wore blue! She loved blue, almost as much as she loved water. She loved any type of water, drinking, rivers, the ocean, anything. She had a good relationship with her parents and little brother, and had a great relationship with her friends. In the band she played a guitar.

Disko, as you may have heard, but not from me, was really, really weird. She was so weird, she starts to sing and dance for no real reason. Like the song "That's Amore" by Dean Martin, she couldn't get it out of her head when they were teenagers. She still occasionally sings it, dancing like the idiot she chooses to be. In the band, she played the acoustic. Also, on another note, when she wasn't being a weirdo, she was an ass. She always made jokes at wrong times, and just had an attitude.

Ken, to put it bluntly, was an actual man-whore. He had lost his virginity at 17, to a _guy._ He was a bisexual, man-whore. He, also, loves the colour purple. Though he only showed it through his purple parka, that always covered his face except for eyes. His voice was always muffled. He and his brother were both orphaned at 16, which explains his virginity issue. In the band, he played drums.

Bunnie was very delousional. Not delousional as in seeing dead people, but delousional as in thinking she was sane. Yes, she was almost as insane as Disko and Dolly, but now I've said too much. Anyway, she loved the colours pink and light blue. She always felt as if someone was watching her, and she always shouted "STALKER" when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had a great relationship with her parents, and her older brother that had went to Iraq. But, anyway, in the band, she was the first guitar.

And, lastly, Dolly. She was the some-what leader of the group, assisted by Ken. She was the one person everyone in a band needs, a bitchy emo. She had glasses always wore black and she hasn't smiled or laughed in the past five years. The reason for the emo-ness, her sister was raped, then killed five years ago. Ever since then her parents haven't spoken to her, thinking it was her fault, when she was in Chicago on a choir feild trip. She and her parents never spoke to each other again. In the band, she played the keyboard.

Let's get to the actual story now, shall we?

Ken, Disko, Cappy, and Bunnie were all setting up their instruments, and Dolly was in the bathroom. "Alright, from the top." Ken hit a drumstick and it twirled into his hand. He was starting a beat when the girls in the room shouted "SSHHH!"

"Can't you see we're busy!" Disko shouted.

"STALKER!" Bunnie shouted, her hand slapping the back of her neck.

"I mean, honestly! We're on pictochat here!" Cappy agreed, ignoring Bunnie's shout.

"STALKER!"

"Well, we're supposed to be practicing!" None of the girls replied to Kens statement.

During this whole scene, Cappy started to unconsiously play Dolly's keyboard.

Then, Dolly entered the pictochat.

_Hey guys._

_What are you doing here?_

_Yeah, I thought you were in the bathroom?_

_STALKER!_

_So?_

_Ain't you a little busy?_

_EW! Are you taking a dump in there?_

_STALK---EW!_

_Shut up, you know I wouldn't be talking to you if I was taking a dump, gaymos._

_Gaymos?_

_Gaymos?_

_STALKER!_

_Yes, gaymos. Get over it._

Dolly then signed out.

Then, Cappy's piano playing became louder. That's when Dolly burst in, her belt in her hands, a scowl on her face, and her green eyes holding darkness behind black rims of her glasses. "Who's playing me piano?" She cracked the belt.

Cappy played a last note and backed away from the piano. "I didn't do it!" She cried.

"I know who did it, and you are in so much trouble Cappy!" Dolly raised the belt over her head. Then her pants fell to around her ankles, exposing her black, skull boxers. Everyone started to laugh. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"No way! It's funny!" Cappy shouted, falling onto the ground, tears staining her face.

Dolly fought back a blush as she pulled her pants back up, buckling her belt. Her arms stung after this action. Yeah, you are thinking right, she cuts herself. In fact, she had twelve razors in the back pocket of her pants while I type. That's why she was in the bathroom, she was cutting herself. "SHUT UP!"

"Guys, come on, we need to practice." Ken agreed, seeing Dolly almost going to kill someone, then cry.  
"Seriously."

"Alright." Britt and Disko agreed, wiping their tears from their faces. "Come on, Cappy, get up."

"No!" She laughed, pounding on the floor with her fists.

"That's it." Dolly took her keyboard and her stand, placing them back into their case. "I'm out of here." She put the case on her shoulder and waked towards the door.

"But D---!" Ken didn't finish, because when Dolly opened the door, a professor was going to knock. "Oh! Hello Prof!" Ken waved, his drumsticks still in his hands.

"Good afternoon, Kenneth, Camille, Brittany, Jessica, and Jessica." The professor looked down at Cappy from the floor. "What is wrong with Camille?"

"She just had a very bad case of the giggles." Disko explained.

"Oh. Well, Jessica standing in front of me, I have some news." The professor sighed, taking off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. "I may go on your most hated list once I tell you."

"What is it, prof?" Dolly asked.

"I'm afraid, you were kicked out of AVID. I'm sorry." Dolly dropped her keyboard.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I shall leave you to mourn." Then, the professor closed the door.

"I always hated that Professor Carter." Ken muttered, getting out from behind his drums set, standing behind the motionless girl. "Dolly?" He quietly asked her. "Dolly?"

"Wow, that's gotta suck." Disko remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Bunnie nodded.

"Haha." Cappy pointed a finger at Dolly. "After all that gloating about you being in AVID has finally expired."

Dolly just picked up her keyboard case, and ran out, slamming the door behind her. The three remaning turned and glared at Cappy. "What the fuck was that?" Ken asked.

"Dude, that was wrong." Disko shook her head.

"My stalker doesn't like you." Bunnie rubbed the back of her neck.

**WITH DOLLY . . .**

Dolly had ran to her dorm, quickly gathered a few things into her backpack, (like her cellphone, a small knife from the kitchen, a beer or two, and some extra razors) and put that onto her opposite shoulder. "I'm going home." She muttered to herself, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "But, I'm going to pay my respects to Janette before I go and kill myself to join her." She told herself, grabbing her eyeglasses kit.

She opened her dorm room door and softly shut it behind her. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the door. "I'll miss you." She whispered to it.

She then turned, and walked away.

**OUTSIDE . . .**

"Dolly?!" Ken shouted.

"DOLLY!" Disko shouted. "DAMMIT GIRL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"DOLLY?! LOOK, I'M SORRY!! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!"

"ME AND MY STALKER MISS YOU!!" Bunnie shouted.

They were searching through the campus grounds, looking through ever bush and behind every tree. No sign of the emo anywhere.

But, then they heard a choked sob. "DOLLY!" The friends all screamed, seeing their friend in tears, blood dripping from the razor in her hand, and her arm. 'AVID' was cut into her left arm, it looked very deep. Tears had fell from her eyes, her cheeks red.

"Leave me alone." She told them, harshly. "Just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to talk to anybody, I just want to bleed." It looked as if she had other cuts on her right arm, too. Some of them were new, others looked faded.

"How long have you been doing this!" Ken and Cappy shouted.

She didn't answer.

"Dammit, Jessica!" Disko yelled. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS!"

"FIVE FUCKING YEARS!!" Dolly shouted back, standing up. She felt weak, probubly from blood loss. Wait, scratch that, it _is _blood loss. "EVER SINCE JANETTE DIED AND MY PARENTS DISOWNED ME!! **THAT'S HOW FUCKING LONG!!**" She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Ken asked, becoming her older brother.

"Because, if I did, I thought I would lose you guys, too." She sniffed, tears stil falling, she holding her arms.

"Oh, dude." Cappy sat beside her. "We would never walk out on you."

"Yeah, man." Disko kneeled in front of her, as Ken took the broken girl into his lap. "We just can't do it."

"My stalker has grown too attached! How could I leave you?" Bunnie half-heartedly laughed.

"You see, so no more cutting?" Ken asked, giving her his famous 'Bambi Eyes'.

" . . . . . . . . . no promises." Everyone cheered and hugged the emo. "Alright, enough love! It's making me nauseous." She pushed everyone away, gagging slightly. "Besides, I need to clean my glasses." She took her glasses off her nose and started to wipe them with her shirt. "Ow." She hissed, dropping her glasses into her lap and holding her bleeding arms. She shut her eyes as Ken got out from under her.

"Alright, Cappy, go find bandaides. Bunnie, get some iodine. Disko, help me stop the bleeding." Everyone nodded and went to do their jobs. Disko and Ken rolled down Dolly's sleeves, applying pressure. "Dolly, what has the world done to you?" Ken sighed as he prssed against her 'AVID' cut.

Once Capppy and Bunnie came back and Dolly was wrapped up and clensed, they started to walk back to the dorms, Dolly's keyboard and backpack on Ken's shoulders. "Ken, give me my stuff back, I can carry it!" Dolly protested for the millionth time.

"No, it's okay, I got it." Ken told her, for the millionth time.

"Just give her her stuff back." Cappy rubbed her temples.

"no, her arms will start bitchin' if I do."

"She's gonna keep on bitchin' if you don't!" Disko then shouted.

After a while of arguing, they reached the dorms, finding another professor there waiting for them. "Oh, hello you five, just the people I wanted to see." He told them, grinning.

Dolly glared at him. "What is it, Professor Carter?"

"I felt guilty about telling you the bad news this morning, so I pulled a few strings, and I got you all the same class periods!" He told them.

They all felt their jaws hit the pavement. "Are you serious?" Disko asked, feeling herself grin.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Thank you so much Prof!" Ken shook his hand, being careful not to drop Dolly's keyboard.

"Thank you!" The girls, besides Dolly, all hugged him.

"Thanks, Prof." Dolly saluted him, holding back a wince from her cuts.

"You're quite welcome, all of you." He laughed as the girls pulled away. "Now you won't feel too awful at the news from this morning."

**NEXT WEEK ...**

There was yet again, a knock on the door of Disko and Dolly's dorm room. Today was a day off from practice, so they were all still sleeping.

Disko sat up from her bed, the person on the other side of door starting to pound. "Alright, I'm coming." She rubbed her eyes and stood, only wearing a very big sweatshirt given to her by her ex-boyfriend. She opened the door. "Prof Carter? What is it, your third visit?"

"Yes it is, I have more wonderful news!" He told her.

"Which is?"

"A group of five just graduated! We decided to give you their dorms!"

Disko lost her footing, although she wasn't walking. "Who graduated?"

"The five over near the chemistry building!" Disko fell over.

"The mansion like buildings?"

"Yes!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Her friends all ran into the room, Dolly running up from bed, holding Disko's gun in her arms.

"Who's gonna die?" She sleepily asked, her eyes closed and her glasses off.

"NOBODY! WE'RE GONNA LIVE NEAR THE CHEMISTRY BUILDING!!" Disko screamed.

Dolly's eyes snapped open and Cappy, Bunnie, and Ken all gasped. "What?" Dolly asked.

"KICKASS!" They other three shouted.

That's when the professor decided to leave everyone could get aquainted. But before he left, he gave each of them keys, they each got their own rooms that connected.

"AWESOME!" Dolly shouted, finding her glasses and looking at the key in her hand. "Who's near me? I got 205."

"I got 203." Cappy said.

"206." Disko said.

"204" Ken said.

"202." Bunie started to grin. "My stalker likes this number."

They all got dressed and started to pack their stuff. "Hey, let's go drop off our stuff and get copies of our keys." Disko offered to Dolly.

"Why?"

"So that we can always got to someone's place if we lose our own key, retard!"

"Shut up!" Dolly threw a pillow at her.

**ONCE EVERYTHING WAS PACKED...**

Everyone had their stuff on their shoulders, and were walking towards their building.

But, from the building they were walking next to, they were being watched. Professor Carter, Professor Gilbert, and tutors in training Karina, Sarah, and Jamie. "Are you sure they are the ones?" Carter asked Gilbert.

"Jessica is the decendant of Beckett, I figure they should have a chance to meet." Gilbert told Carter.

"Which one?" Jamie asked.

"The one with Kenneth. She cuts herself, does she not?"

"She's been wearing long sleeve shirts lately, and she keeps on wincing whenever she lifts them and stuff like that, so probubly." Sarah replied.

"We can change that. Is it the beginning of their second journey I set it to?"

"Yes, sir." Karina whispered.

"Excellent." Gilbert turned and stared back out the window. "Well, granddaughter, say hello to great- grandfather Beckett for me." Gilbert waved to his granddaughter.

**BACK WITH THE GROUP ...**

"Guys, wait." Ken stopped his girls. Dolly bumped into his outstretched arm. "This is a trap."

"How?" Dolly asked, her green eyes narrowing behind the black rims of her glasses. "Who set it up?"

"Carter."

"What? Why?" Cappy asked.

"Think about. One day he suddenly shows up and gets you out of AVID, then he shows up later that day and gets us all in the same classes, then today he gives us all new dorms? Somthing's fishy." He told them.

"Maybe you've been eating too much tuna." Disko yawned.

"I haven't had tuna every since I figured out I was allergic, dumbass. Carter's setting this up." Just as Ken said that, they all felt something bang them on the back of the head, then the world going black.

* * *

So, what do you think of the prolouge? Hm? THEN TELL ME! PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON PLEASE:P ;D 

Jackie's and Jamie's Angels


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own POTC2 or anything like that! I hope you realize.

* * *

Ken groaned softly and opened his eyes. He screamed as his brown eyes met green ones. "WHO ARE YOU!" Is what he screamed, as he shot up into a boxing position. 

"What?" The stranger asked. He didn't understand his voice because of the muffle from his jacket.

Ken rolled his eyes and lowered his hood, exposing his blonde hair. "Who are you? Where am I? And what day is it?" He asked, spotting a horse-drawn carriage.

"Young man, I am James Norrington, you are in Tortuga, and it is June 10, 1770." He gave a small smile to Ken. "I just drifted here myself. What happened to you?"

"Got hit in the back of the head, now I'm back here." Ken rubbed his head. "I told them Carter had somethig to do with this!" Ken said to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I don't think I did." Ken replied.

"KENNETH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ken looked up, seeing three men holding his three of his girls by the neck. He saw that it was Dolly who spoke, seeing as she was glaring at him, her teeth bared. "ARE YOU DEAF! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" She elbowed the man holding her, making him loosen his grip on her neck.

He ran over to the scene, helping out his friends. He punched the guy that was holding Bunnie, while Cappy bit the fingers of the guy's hand who was holding, as his hand came up to cover her mouth. He dropped her and she kicked him over.

Then Cappy and Bunnie ran over to James, panting. "We can't fight." Cappy told him. "Only Ken, Dolly, and Disko can fight, not us."

"My stalker wants to kill those guys." Bunnie added, hands on her knees panting.

Ken and Dolly had knocked all thee of the men out, and had walked back to their friends. "God, I hate men." Dolly grumbled. "They always get me into trouble." She picked up her broken glasses on the floor. "Aw man." Both the lenses were cracked.

"What are those?" James asked her, pointing to her glasses.

"They're called glasses, I wear them because my eyesight sucks ballsack. Yeah, I'm perverted, get over it." Dolly told him, seeing his face after she said 'ballsack'. "And if you're wondering where Disko went to, Kenneth, she left somewhere, looking for you." Dolly gave him a look. "Why don't you go and look for her, Kenneth?"

"Okay, you only call me Kenneth when you're mad at me." Ken told her. Dolly slapped her forehead and wiped her face.

"You know what, _I'll_ go and find Disko, you stay here and try not to do anything stupid, okay?" She offered.

"Alright." Ken nodded, watching Dolly walk off. She was muttering under her breath, curses as it sounded. "What'd I do?" Ken asked the other two girls with him.

"She's emo, you didn't do anything." Cappy told him. "She's mad at the world and all who inhabit it."

"Why is that?" James asked. She gave him a sad smile.

"That is the thing I don't know. She hasn't told us. None of us." She gestured to herself an Ken and Bunnie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They turned and saw Dolly pulling Disko by the ear. "LET GO OF ME!" Disko tried pulling out of her grasp, punching her, and yet, she didn't try punching her arms.

"Now you know what happens when you wander off like that. It scares me." Dolly frowned down at her.

"Oh my God, what happened to your glasses?" Disko noticed that her glasses were gone.

"They broke." She simply told her.

"How?"

"Just don't talk to me." That's when Disko punched her arm. "OH FUCK!!" Dolly let go and dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

"Well, next time don't pinch the ears, douce bag." Disko rubbed her ear as something purple ran past her.

"Dolly! Honey are you okay?" He kneeled down and made her look at him.

She was near tears. "She punched the arms. She punched the arms." She whispered, shaking her head and slowly looking down.

Cappy, Bunnie, and James ran over. "What happened?" Cappy sighed, rolling her eyes to look at the sky.

"Disko decided to be an idiot and punch her, erm, injured arms." Ken told her, lifting Dolly up by the waist. "Now, she's spazzing."

"I'm not spazzing!" Dolly said, her voice filled with pain.

James just stood there, watching back and forth of their argument, finding it somewhat amusing. "I am not a spaz." Dolly finished the argument. "Get over it. You may want me to be a spaz, but I'm not."

"You tell yourself that." Disko rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'll tell you something alright!" Ken held Dolly back as she reached for Disko, who was now hiding behind Cappy.

"Hey! Relax!" Ken told her, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Dammit, Ken! Let me go or else you'll share the punishment!"

"I'm already taking most of it." He grunted her elbow jabbed his ribs. "Look, just settle down, and take deep clensing breaths, just like you did in group."

"John killed them you little shit! They were insolent!" Dolly glared at him over her shoulder. "And mind you, I didn't want him to."

"Sure you didn't." Disko muttered. Dolly whipped her head to her. "Nothing."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, you tell me that at least twice a day."

"You know what, YOU GO TO HELL! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" Dolly pointed a finger a Disko.

"Mr. Garrison isn't going to help!"

"HE GOT A SEX CHANGE YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever!"

"**GUYS!**" Cappy shouted. "Stop it, okay? Dolly, enough with the revenge. Disko, quit molesting me and apologize. Ken, let her go."

Everyone did as they were told. "I love being the peace maker." Cappy gave Bunnie a high-five.

"Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I won't forget about this." Dolly whispered to Disko as everyone started to walk away. James stayed behind and discreetly listened.

"Same as I. And one day I won't such a gaywad as to hide behind Cappy and Ken won't always be there to hold you back." Disko replied.

"Exactly." They shook hands, holding feirce gazes towards one another.

"But, until then, let's keep up a good appearance." Disko pat Dolly on the shoulder.

"For them." Dolly looked up at Ken, Cappy, Bunnie, and James. "I don't want them feeling bad."

"Neither do I. Allies?"

"...for now." They grasped each others forearms.

They tuned and started to walk up to their group. Dolly walked up behind Ken and grasped his hood that was crumpling at the back of his neck. "What the hell!" He shouted, looking over shoulder after he jumped from suprise.

"I'm blind, and can hardly see my nose on my face. Be my eyes." She told him.

"My ass you can't see!" Cappy cried. "how many fingers am I holding up?" She held up three fingers.

Dolly squinted as James caught up. "two." She answered.

"LIAR!"

Ken slapped her upside the head. "Tardass! She's legally blind without her glasses!"

"Well, why can't she fix them! She carries her kit with her!"

Dolly stayed silent, then took out her kit from her pocket. "Dammit." Ken handed her her broken glasses as she took out fresh lenses. "I hate it when you're right." She popped out the other two lenses and put in the good ones. She put the glasses on her face everything became clear to her again.

"Welcome to the world of seeing." Ken made a hand motion and smiled at her.

Dolly's mouth only twitched. "You know I haven't smiled in years, why are you inviting me to now?"

"Because of this!" He lifted her arm sleeves, revealing the 'AVID' cut into her arm. "I want you to be happy. I miss your smile."

"Cut the crap, you never gave a shit before, why are you starting now?"

Ken opened his mouth to say something, when a man came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw that the man was a brunette, had a goatee, and was wearing something he thought looked ridicuous. "Have you seen a man by the name of Jack Sparrow around?" The stranger asked him.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry." Ken replied, then the stranger nodded and left to ask someone else. "Who was that, do you think?"

"I dunno. We just got here, Ken, we don't know anyone except for James. Speaking of him where did he go?" Disko asked, looking around.

"I don't know, he was right here." Cappy said, looking around the area.

"Oh well." Dolly shrugged.

"Do you _have_ to be so negative?" Cappy asked her.

"Yes, yes I do." Dolly nodded. "I want the world, including myself, to die. Not you guys though, you guys are cool."

"But to us?" Cappy asked about her first answer.

"Anyone who speaks to me." The older girl shrugged.

Cappy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You're impossible."

"Yeah well, I can't help it." Dolly looked at Ken. "What now?"

"We look for a place to sleep. I don't know about you but I'm tired." Ken yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

* * *

James watched the group as they walked. "You think she likes me?" He asked the man next to him. 

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, look at you, women like rugged looking men." The man replied.

"She didn't even notice me though."

"She just needs time." The man nudged James. "Go on, try to make her notice you."

James sighed and adjusted his hat. He confidently strided towards the group and the man chuckled to himself. "Fool."

* * *

Dolly cracked her neck and sighed. "We aren't getting anywhere, no one likes us. Let's just find some place on the outskirts and sleep there. I can get cranky when I get tired." 

"Oh God, I agree with her." Disko raised a hand, her head hanging.

"Us too." Cappy yawned as Bunnie leaned her head on her shoulder.

"My stalker is tired." Bunnie put in her two cents.

"Well, alright. Fine." Ken caved. He yawned widely.

"Wow, nice teeth." Dolly complimented. "See? I'm nice when I'm tired!"

"We should keep you tired." Disko yawned.

"Asshole."

"You wish."

"Enough, you guys, it's too late." Ken stretched his arms over his head as James started to walk back over. "And more importantly I'm too tired to hold you back."

Disko and Dolly looked at each other. Dolly shook her head and looked away. "No, not now." She whispered.

"Hello, you five." James waved. "Unless you're already dead inside." He looked back at Dolly.

"I've been dead inside for about six years now." She shrugged. "Ever since..." She trailed off, seeing her friends looking at her expectantly.

"Damn." Cappy snapped her fingers. "I was hoping to get some information out of you." She flicked Dolly on the ear.

Dolly blinked and Ken slapped his forehead. "If you ever do that again I will bite your fingers off." She turned her head and snapped her teeth. "And my teeth hurt, just ask Mark."

"Mark?" Cappy giggled into her hand and Dolly also slapped her forehead. "Miss him already?"

James pointed to the girls, looking at Ken. "Are they always like that?"

"They fight more than a married couple." Ken replied.

"Oh."

"You know, you can kiss my emo ass, alright?" Dolly told Cappy.

Then, up went the finger.

Dolly fakely gasped and put a hand on her chest. "Oh my god, I'm so shocked. Self mutilation, table for one!" She held up a finger. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, though, Cappy."

James whispered to Ken again. "That's not how a married couple acts."

"I know." Ken replied.

"Do you _have _to be emo?" Cappy asked her.

"Emo?" James asked Ken.

"She cuts herself."

"Why?!"

"As I said, I don't know." Cappy shook her head. "Answer the question, Jess, why do you have to be emo?"

"One, never call me Jess again, and two, it's either emo or hippie. Take your pick." Dolly drew the line. "You'll not be seeing happy for some time, so don't count on it."

The sun started to rise. "What's a hippie?" James asked Ken.

Thank God for his patience level yearly growing.

"A hippie is, ... well ..." Ken thought for the right words.

Dolly told James instead. "A hippie is one who loves peace, and hates the government and wants it to change. But, the only thing they do about is whine and smoke pot. Also, hippie's always wear very colorful clothes."

"And they smell bad." Cappy added. "So, wait, why _are _you emo anyway?"

"And I would tell you after five years of not, why?" Dolly asked.

"Because we're finally asking."

"And?"

"And we care."

Dolly didn't answer. "Dammit Jessica!" Disko was about to slap her when James grabbed her arm inches from Dolly's face. "WHAT!"

"I have a place where you can stay." He told the group.

"Oh but we couldn't impose." Ken shook his hands.

"No, I insist. I don't want to witness any murders soon." Disko snatched her arm back.

"Someone's going to kill themselves anyway." Cappy began to cough. "Dolly" she squeezed between a cough.

"I'm not going to deny that, since it is true." Dolly said.

"If you kill yourself, I'm going with you." Ken pointed to himself. "I'm not letting you haunt me."

"Eh, I'll take care of your inheritance." Cappy waved a hand.

"Who says you're gonna be in my will?" Dolly asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Who says I was talking about your will? I was talking about your parents' will."

Dolly froze. "What are these '_parents_' of which you speak?" She played stupid.

"Your birth givers?" Disko offered.

The other girl paused to think. "Nope, no recollection."

Bunnie sighed and took out her wallet. She showed Dolly a picture and she gasped, holding in her hand.

It showed a man with blonde hair in a ponytail sitcking out of the back oh his head, green eyes, and a grin upon his face. On his left was a woman with bright red hair, glasses on the tip of her nose, brown eyes, and a smile on her face as well. In between them was a younger Dolly, red hair, green eyes behind blue lenses, grinning brightly, waving at the camera. Next to her, was a young woman, Janette. She was also smiling, her arm wrapped around her sister shoulders, blonde hair and brown eyes staring back at the older Dolly.

"Mom. Dad. Janette." She whispered, feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she ran a hand through her now black hair. She discreetly took the picture and slipped it into her sleeve. She collected herself and handed the wallet back to Bunnie. She wiped her face and said, "I'm afraid I have no idea who those people are."

"DAMMIT JESSICA!" Cappy shouted.

"You know, I'm getting kinda sick of people putting 'dammit' in front of my name!"

"THEN BE RESONABLE!"

"Guys, please!" Ken shouted, running between the two of them. The sun shined brightly, as if nothing important was happening. "Stop. I hate seeing you two fight, and you've been in conflict management five times already!"

"...four and a half." They muttered in unison.

"Whatever! Either you two make peace, or split up." Ken gave them an ultimatum.

The girls looked at each other, their gazes feirce. They both grasped their hands and shook them. "Truce." They said in unison.

Ken sighed and wiped his brow of imaginary sweat. He looked back at James. "I'm sorry. Truely sorry. We aren't usually like this. Just the world and time period change, and possibly even PMS, things can get a little crazy."

Cappy was about to protest when Ken, Disko, Bunnie, and Dolly all started to follow James. "Dammit." She muttered, also following James.

Dolly and Ken were on either side of James. Dolly's head was hanging, and Ken was whistling a tune, his hands behind his back.

The sun seemed to clear the streets of everyone, and everything. "Whoa, what happened?" Dolly asked.

"Everyone clears out during the day. The whores count their money, the men work to get the money and the other men sleep." James explained.

"That makes sense." Ken agreed.

"Yeah." Dolly muttered.

* * *

Jamies' Angel: Well, I hope you liked this long chapter. 

Jackie's and Jamies' Angels


End file.
